Meeting in the Sand
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Taking place before the Of the Gods Trilogy, this story tells have what happen right after the evil villian Anubus was freed from his tomb right after the opening of the YuGiOh movie and his meeting with Geno Roads.
1. Part 1

[I]Note 1: The following story I am posting here, but if Typhon opens up the contest today and it involves writing, I will move this story to there and leave a link here to that page.

[b]Intro: The following is part 1 of 5 in a weeklong special event to celebrate the release of the Yu-Gi-OH movie. In honor of the tale, I have created this short story to help peak the interest in the film as well as connect it to my stories, the "Of the Gods" trilogy to the Yu-Gi-Oh movie

The following takes place right after Anubus is freed from his tomb, and tells of what happens right after, as if it were a deleted scene from the movie. Each day this week, I will be publishing a section of the story, all leading up to Friday, the release of the movie and the final part of my story.

If there are any questions, please contact me, and I will be glad to try and answer them. Also, if you would like to leave feedback, I would be glad to hear it.

And now, Part 1 of "Meeting in the Sand" [/b][/I]

Egypt.

The name itself conjures up images of magic and mystery, of explorers and extraordinary events. Every year, be they scientists, gold hunters, or tourists; thousands journeyed to try and crack some secret code.

But in this land of children tales, there lurks things that should have been left alone. The locals know this, and fear this as well. If you have the time, you should sit and listen to them, for they will tell you tales that few have heard. And they tell them not because they are superstition.

No, they tell them because they fear the beings in such stories.

In their hearts, there are few being that the Egyptians truly fear. The gods, unlike most cultures, rarely interfered with them. They had no truly horrifying monsters that could come and bring about doom upon them.

They fear the past.

Egyptian, in its time before the kingdom had fallen, had only faced 3 beings that threatened their way of life. 1 is the thief, Bakura, who is least of the feared, for only he shall never return. Defeated by the forgotten pharaoh, The Thief Bakura has become nothing more then a fairy tale, something parents tell naughty children. Beware, or Bakura the thief will come and take you away!

But the other two...they are not to be joked about, for both still pose a threat to the people of this land. One, appropriately enough, is named after the Egyptian god of death. He was Anubus, the general of the undead. Legend says that his mother was a peasant who was one night taken by a shadow. They found her, dead, a baby tucked under her arm, at the foot of the Sphinx. Little is known of what became of the child after he was discovered. Some say that he was hidden by enemies of the kingdom, others say that a lioness appeared from the stone, and snatching the baby from the arms of it's dead mother and cared him away.

Whatever his fate, Anubus would arise years later, to challenge the power of the pharaoh and begin pain and suffering to the people of Egypt. Through his struggles, the Pharaoh proved himself, and sealed Anubus away, to be dead yet awake, sleeping yet decaying....to face eternity in the shadows and in pain. The locals whisper his name when archeologists go poking around ruins, for there is always the fear that his hidden tomb would be found and Anubus would be awaken, and his wrath would bring about the death of Egypt and the descendants of the house that imprisoned him. IT did not help that the location of the tomb had been hidden in order to insure none of Anubus' followers tried to free him. This made it impossible to guar the tomb now, and as such, every location could hold the dreaded tomb where the undead being now laid, waiting for his time to come again.

Yet...even as scared as they get over this legend, there still was another told in the shadows, a whisper of someone that stilled lived, waiting for the Pharaoh's return. It was a legend that was not told around campfires like the other two, and never was his name to be spoken in open company or in boast, so afraid were they of his wrath. So, he was a mystery told to a child at the coming of age, a warning of what to fear till the end of their days. It is said that it was better to face a lion then to speak his name aloud.

The people of Egypt were divided on what to think of him. Some viewed him a hero, a man that stood against the evil of the kingdom. They argued that, even though he should still be feared, eh wasn't to be hated. They stated that he had stood against the wrongs of a king mad with power and done all he had did because of the betrayal against his family. And in the end, he had spared the citizens of Onimod and helped drive back the Greek Army.

Yet others viewed him as an evil, a magnus that had used his skills to infiltrate the kingdom, and when he failed to gain control, decided to kill all the citizens. When this had failed, and he saw that he would never be honored in Greece, he had flip-flopped once more, and decided to kill his former allies in order to gain control of Egypt.

His name was taught to each gravekeeper when they could first begin to learn the history of their lands: The Betraying General, The Marauding Captain, The Last of the Medji, head of The Cross Swords: Kappa Neo.

Whatever you thought of him, one truth was held: The city of Onimod had been reduced to rubble because of his wrath. The last of the grand priests had been killed in his rage over his daughter and a royal family destroyed and a new one set in its place. It was the fear of the man the gods themselves held as a peer that allowed one of the grandest secrets of Egypt to remain hidden from the eyes of the public. A secret, found deep in the barren desert.

IT was called The Shrine of Shima.

Held as forbidden ground by the Gravekeepers, this place was held sacred by the people of Egypt, the place that kept the sands of Egypt from being turned into pure glass and the Nile River from flowing with the blood of the people of Egypt as it once did once before in the days of Moses.

IT was a place that kept Kappa Neo's rage from lashing against them. And such a place was to be protected and remain hidden at all cost. Were it to be found by an outsider, there was no telling what sort of vengeance Kappa Neo would bring upon all of them, and they really didn't want to know.

Deep in the desert, there stood an oasis, with small ponds, grand trees and fine flowers that smelled so sweet when the winds drifted the pollen out of its boundaries. A cool breeze coming off of it that struck such a different cord from the harsh winds of the desert. It was a magical place, for if you drew close enough, you could hear soft music playing and the sound of happy laughter from two souls. Though the area around it was bare, the oasis had emerald grass and the water was a deep blue. Some even said that the reason there was no rain in that area was because it was attracted to that one spot to feed all the life in the protected garden.

Around it stood 12 statutes, created to appear as 12 legendary Medji warriors who had once served Kappa Neo and lost their lives in the 20 year War, of which only Kappa Neo survived. Their eyes watching the sands for anyhow dared to trespass into this paradise in the middle of barren space. But what caused all who saw this spot to gaze in wonder was the statue that stood in the center of the oasis.

Over 30 feet tall, it was the form of a woman, dressed for battle. A whip was coiled on a loop on her belt, her hands crossed along her chest. She wore a simple bikini like top, and a long double slitted warrioress dress. Her long hair hung down her back, and her hands were covered in long gloves. This was the statue of Shima, mother of Queen Kaikou and wife to the Medji warrior Kappa Neo.

Around the statues neck was an actual pendent, the chain adjusted to fit the massive stone neck. IT had been the same pendent that Kappa Neo hade given her the day they had secretly joined together as Husband and wife.

Yet, her face told a different story then her body and the armor she wore cared to speak. For her face was soft, a kind smile upon her face, and her eyes sparkled with diamonds. Upon her cheeks were the 2 pairs of thunderbolts that also appeared in the battle paint of The Blitzkrieg Commander.

All around her were tablets, each depicting an image of her in some form. Some had her standing on buildings, overs had her battling against unseen forces. But there were images of her that showed that the man that had depicted it felt more for her then lust.

For many images showed the figure known as The Marauding Captain with her. Some showed them standing hand and hand, watching a sunrise. Still overs showed them kissing, and holding each other. One of the most detailed ones depicted Shima and The Marauding Captain standing together, a baby in her arms. There were other images facing the statue, some depicting 2 different women, both having a heart around their necks. Another showed a young man, two modern day guns in his hands.

This was the sacred place for Kappa Neo, who had, for the last 5000 years, come to talk to the statue. He had always appeared at least once a month, though there had been times where he had sat for months, watching the statue, talking to it, tears in his eyes.

Yes, the gravekeepers had seen this. There was a silent agreement between them and the immortal: Allow him to visit in peace and never step foot in the oasis, and he allowed them to do as they pleased. Any thought of daring to enter the oasis were destroyed in 15 BC, when a division of the Roman army decided to create seek water from the little ponds that littered the sacred land. They had not gotten with 4 feet before a sandstorm kicked up, and the gravekeepers, several hundred yards away, heard their screams. The winds died down, and they discovered the entire group dead. They had died violently, having been torn to pieces, their bare bones left to dry out in the sun, what left of their faces revealing the final painful screams each had emitted. Looking back, it made sense why, when he had been in Germany in his wanderings, he had been given the name The Blitzkrieg Commander: The leader of the lightning war. HE was like the plagues of old: fast, deadly and unforgiving.

Geno smiled as he sat down on the stone seat in front of Shima. He looked up at her stone face and smiled. "Hi, how are you?"

He paused, and looked around. The gravekeepers were watching him. He knew it, but really didn't care. They either thought he was nuts or that he had some magical power that allowed him to talk to dead people. It didn't matter to him, because both reasons kept them from disturbing him. HE chuckled and glanced around, holding his gaze. 2,3,4....there were 5 of them on one dune alone, and he was sure that at least one of them was shivering and scared, fearing they had made too much noise and that at any moment he would come tearing at them, sword drawn, blood lust in his heart.

"Sorry....I missed that." He turned back to the statue. The truth was, he knew Shima could hear him, and he heard her, in his head. It made little sense really, to come back here. Her spirit was connected with the card that was in his deck box: Shadow Tamer. That meant he could sit in his room and talk to her.

"Why do I come here?" He chuckled. "You know, I was just thinking that myself...I think it's because your tablet is here." He glanced at the pedestal she was standing on. It was made of 3 plain tablets, as well as one that featured her, the same picture that adorned her card. Someday, he would ask Pegasus how he had managed to get near enough to copy it. It wasn't like his tablet: Sure, the tablet that held the monster created from his ka and his soul mixing, the Marauding Captain, was here, yet it could also be found in tombs all over Egypt.


	2. Part 2

"What? You want the cape off? Oh, come on! It's not that....ok, ok! Jeez." Geno smiled as he pressed button on the golden star around his neck, and his cape was released. He carefully rolled it up, making sure to care for it carefully. It had lasted 5000 years with millions of repairs, but he didn't want to finally have to replace it because he folded it too quick. IT, and the star that held it, were both gifts from his wife.

Geno looked up and laughed. The gravekeepers, far away, could hear this, and looked at each other, confused. "Ya, I know I still have my armor on....give me a moment, will ya? Geez, just like in Egypt: 'Take that Sword and breastplate off! Your going to be here a while, and I won't have you uncomfortable.'"

Geno continued to laugh as he reached to his sides and took out his two long swords out of there sheathes. Both had been made by Hephaestus back in Greece when he had first demanded that the gods give him the Army of Light. He had lost his armor, taken from him and kept by Pharaoh Atemu upon banishment (he had regained it after the Siege of Onimod, and it was now in the keeping of a family of gravekeepers). Using only his dagger, he had proven himself to the Greek Gods by not only climbing to Olympus, but also carrying the goddess Nephthys and Athena upon his back.

As a reward, the god of the forge had made for him armor that would later become the standard for the Roman army, as well as two swords that were indestructible. They were identical except for the hilts: The right one was made to look like a crown, the left to look like thick wings.

Geno gave them a quick spin, showing off, then chuckled and placed them at the stone statue's feet. Next, he removed his shield. It was a long shield, ending at the bottom with a point and capped with a jig-jag pattern. Upon it were two swords crossed, a four-point star, and a lightning bolt in the background. The shield was made of the same godly metal the great shield of Zeus, his aegis, had been forged of. IT had been a peace offering, to insure Kappa Neo would never again come to Olympus. Of course, that had not saved Athena....

"There, good?" HE looked at the statue and smiled. "Good. I want to tell you about how my month was." Geno sat down and took one of the tablets from the ground, and began to carve in it with his dagger. He wanted to finish the image he was working on, of him and her standing back to back, swords drawn. "Well, let's see...I guess you want to know where I was off to. Well, Seto Kaiba...you remember him?"

Geno paused, and then grinned. "yes, the cocky....Well, he started up this huge tournament called Battle City....no, I didn't duel. I was busy making sure Raia didn't kill herself. Anyway, he started it because...well, you remember the rumors that Pharaoh Atemu had three deadly ka monsters, each a servant of the gods? Well, Maximillion Pegasus made three cards based off of them."

The wind picked up, and a tree branch creaked. "Ya, I know, stupid huh? Well, Seto manages to get one of these cards from Ishizu, this museum director that is also one of the gravekeepers and, get this, has the Millennium necklace...or did. Well, her brother was all nuts over these cards, and using the Millennium Rod...." Geno stopped. "I forgot to mention he had the rod, and we know the holder of each item? Sorry, my bad. Anyway, he comes, and there is this huge duel tournament. I spend half of my time protecting Raia, Ishizu, and Ishizu's "servant" (wink wink), and the other half I spend dueling Malik in a shadow game. I won, by the way."

Geno turned and looked around. "but that isn't the big news." He leaned in close, as if he were telling a secret to a small child, not a huge 30-foot statue. "Kaikou got her memories back!" He grinned from ear to ear and stood up, checking thoughts off on his fingers. "She remembers Egypt, you (of course), her marriage to Atemu (aka that moron)....what do you mean, 'Have you told her you're her father?' Shima, she wouldn't understand. She would think I was some monster that abandoned you both to fight some stupid war. And when she finds out what I did to her husband and her people.......no, no! I won't tell her! Better to let her think her father is dead then a murderer!"

He stopped, and then let out a breath, looking at the statue sadly. "Listen, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to yell...it's just upsetting, you know? I mean, I thought I lost both of you, yet I get you both again....but your trapped in a card and she trapped in the body of my best friend's sister...who I think has a crush on me now." Geno turned and frowned. "Yes, I know it's sick. She went out with Guy, broke his heart, and now wants me. I get the irony. Ha ha ha."

Geno sighed, and then walked back to his carving. "You know, I think this is turning out great. I think I'll put it near that tree, that way you can see it when the sun comes up. Don't you...."

Geno stopped, and whipped around. A scream pierced the sands, and he instantly grabbed his weapons. "I'll be right back, you hide...er....just stand there and act like a statue!"

He slipped his swords into the sheaths at his sides and shield on his back, and took off in a run, hurrying to get his cape fastened. He leapt over one of the small ponds and hit the sand, his feet digging in, racing as fast as he could. He was glad he had decided not to wear his armor this time, going with a simple gray tee and a pair of blue jeans.

Geno saw several gravekeepers staring at him. He didn't even bother to look at them, but he know that as he passed them, they had fell to their knees and began to beg him for a quick and painless death. Don't worry guys, if this is a trick, I will give you the quickest death....but it won't be painless.

He looked at the only two gravekeepers that weren't mumbling gibberish, and stopped next to them. One was a man, maybe 35, maybe 40, it was hard to tell. He was knelling next to an older man who looked about 70.

"This better be good." Geno said.

"Kappa Neo!"

"I know who I am, now what the hell happened?"

The gravekeeper mumbled a soft prayer then caressed the older man's hand. "It is my son, he has been cursed!"

Geno raised an eyebrow. "What, you find a time machine to produce a kid older then you?"

The gravekeeper shook his head violently. "No!" Geno gave him a look and he lowered his head. "My son is only 5...I brought him to show..."

Geno finished the sentence. "To show him me." Geno finished by spitting into the sand. "Go on."

The man nodded. "we were watching..when a hand reached up from the sand. It grabbed m son's ankle, and he...he is now like this!" Geno frowned and stood up, his eyes looking at the ground as he headed back to the oasis. "Will you not help?" He didn't say a word, and the keeper stared at him as he walked away. "I do not care if you can kill us, you CAN'T ABANDON US!"

Geno whipped around. "Quiet, or you son will die soon! If you want him to live, let me work!"

All of them grew silent as Geno slowly walked the sands, moving in strange patterns, till he finally stopped, his hand held out. The Millennium Dagger flew into his palm, and with darting move, stabbed into the sand.

A shriek came from below him, and a rift formed, running from him. Geno leapt in the air and landed right on top of the ridge, slamming his dagger into the earth. The shriek issued again, and from the sands Geno pulled out the creature that had attacked the child, exposing it to the harsh noontime sun. It howled, breaking free of his grip and stared at him, taking up a stance.

A Zombie...wonderful

It wasn't like the zombies one saw in the movies: a recently dead human with guts torn or blood covering their body, eyes dead and emotionless, staring at you with only a base intelligence.

No, this was better called a skeletal monster. It was merely bones with bits of linen clinging stubbornly to its arms and chest. Around its head it wore a small metal band a golden eye upon it, and around its neck was a strange pendant. It howled, it's bony fingers pawing at the two holes in its skull where Geno had struck while to looked upon its foe in anger.

"Well, look at what we have here." Geno smiled and gave the creature a slight wave. "Are you supposed to scare me? Please...I have fought things that blow you out of their nose." He chuckled. "You like picking on these gravekeepers, huh? Well, I like picking on monsters like you!"

The zombie screamed and charged him, it's hands reaching out to ensnare his throat, wanting nothing more then to choke the life out of the man that stood before it, taunting it. Geno smiled and stood still, waiting for the creature to get close enough that it would not be able to redirect it's attack, a mistake tat he loved to take advantage of over and over.

Finally, he reached back, and in a fluid motion, brought his shield out and bashed the zombie against the steel. IT hollowed in agony, and Geno grinned, taking out one of his swords, giving it a slight spin as the zombie reeled, trying to gain it's bearings back, clutching it's bare skull.

"This was too easy." With a spin, he cut the demon in half, snatching the pendent. He threw the item to a gravekeeper. "Break it above the child!"

They nodded, and as one held it above the old man, another shattered it with a staff. A pale liquid poured out all over the man, and rapidly, the old man regressed into a 5 year old. His father gave him and hug, then looked back at Geno.

"Thank you Kap...look out!"

Geno twisted right as a zombie slashed at his chest. Geno leaned back,, avoiding the long nails of the skeletal zombie, and then pivoted, and bring his sword down, cleaving the head of the beast from its neck. He turned to see that a group of the creatures were pulling themselves from the sand, all of them watching him and tensing up to take him out.

He grinned, and held out his hand, stopping the creatures dead in their tracks with his magic. They let out a startled call, and tried to pull their legs from the sand, but found themselves rooted. Geno sighed, and looked them over carefully, planning on how he could take them out ad debating if her wanted them to die quick and painless or with a lot of flashy lights and sounds.

The gravekeepers gasped, and waited for him to rush them. But instead, Geno decided he was going to put on a show. The words of the father of the boy rang in his ears, and it annoyed him that they even dared to say tat too him. Maybe it was time to remind them of who he really was, and these zombies would be the creatures to help in his little demonstration.

So, he laid his shield down, taking a small container that was inside out and then flipped the shield back up on the sand, allowing him to see his reflection. He then carefully painted on two pairs of thunderbolts on his cheeks, a triangle under each arm, and the line down his nose with the inverted arrow at his forehead. He stop, and drew up his sword and shield, and let everyone stare at him carefully.

"Let us see how these monsters fair against the Blitzkrieg commander!"


	3. Part 3

He cried out, unfreezing the demonic beasts. After taking a moment to realize that they were free, the zombies shrieked and raced at him, and Geno spun his sword, a grin on his face and an evil glint in his eye. As the first one made it into his range, he let out a scream and spun in place, unleashing a wave of energy from the edge of his sword that shattered each of the zombies' leg bones, sending them into the sand.

The creatures let out painful yelps as the warrior walked over to them, and then began to hack into them, clearing their limbs from their bodies. He moved like a cloud, bringing pain and death with ease. It was as if he were a plague of old, and soon the gravekeepers could no longer see him due tot eh sand the flailing zombies were knocking up. Finally, the sand settled to reveal that the creatures were gone. He looked at the dust he had made from the once proud creatures and chuckled.

"Is this it? Is this all you can muster?" He looked around, his eyes ablaze with a lust for the kill. He turned and looked at the gravekeepers, who shrank back. Geno held out his arms and screamed into the sky, "IS THERE NO ONE ELSE?!?!"

"There is."

Geno turned, seeking out the source of the voice that dared to challenge him after he had killed 10 skeletal demons; only to find himself surrounded. From the sand, four walls slowly began to creep up, surrounding him. He watched in amazement as the gravekeepers and him were separated by the glowing walls, which were now tipping and tapering, meeting at one point. He watched as the walls flashed, and the floor beneath him glowed silver, trapping inside a pyramid that appeared to be made of pure light. Geno touched one of the walls and it pulsed.

"Well, this is different." He turned around, examining the area. His dagger flipped out, and he slashed the wall, and found that it did break through, but the wound healed rapidly. IT would take too long to break through.

"Ah, so this is a powerful spell. If I begin hacking away, it will leave me too weak to counter the blow your readying...." He smiled and sheathed the Millennium Dagger. "....so I guess I will play your game, for now."

Geno turned as a laugh filled the Pyramid, echoing off the walls. "This is no game. No..this is a matter of life and death: My life, your death!" With that, tendrils of light shot out of the center of the floor, wrapping around Geno's hands, legs and waist. It pulled Geno down, keeping him in place. Slowly, a figure emerged from the wall, his arms crossed. He smiled as he looked down at his hostage.

"So...we finally meet at last." The man knelt down and poked Geno in the stomach, making sure that the man in front of him was real and not just some magical trick. He grinned, finding the warmth of his skin. "It is so nice to see you, Kappa Neo, general of old."

"I wish I could say the same...Anubus." Geno frowned. He knew of the man above him. He had heard of him when he first entered Egypt, and the Priest Set had told him of Anubus and Atemu's battle. Geno had brushed it aside, finding the tale merely amusing and something to laugh at. "Who let your decaying behind out? Last I heard, the Pharaoh took you down with ease."

Anubus smiled and squeezed his hand into a fist. "Hardly! It was luck that saved him from my wrath!'

Geno smiled back at his kidnapper. "Then it will be luck that saves you form mine."

Anubus placed a hand on Geno's throat. "I think not." His fingers began to glow a soft black. "I will absorb your powers and make them my own, leaving you the lifeless shell to die in this Pyramid!"

But as Anubus tightened his grip, something began burn his hand, until he was as if he had placed it inside a pyre. He tried to pull away, but found that his hand was held stuck to Geno's throat. He looked down to see Geno's eyes glowing silver, staring right back up at him.

"You want my power? You think you can handle it? You think you can hold the power I have tried to contain for 5000 years? I welcome you to try. So then....... TAKE IT!"

With that, a wave of silver energy hit Anubus square in the chest, energy racing through Anubus' body and lifting him into the air, sending him crashing into the wall of the Pyramid. As he stood up, he could see Geno burning away his restraints and pulling out his sword. Anubus held out his hand, a sword and shield coming to him from the ground and he readied himself.

"That was a neat trick, but pretty magic will not save you. I am Anubus, and I will destroy you!"

Geno chuckled, and brought his shield up. "That was no pretty trick, you fool! You believe I could have lived 5000 years with fancy spells and luck? No. I am the solider of the lightning war, The Blitzkrieg Commander!" With that, he raised his sword up into an attack stance. "And I will bring you and your pyramid to the ground!" In the sky above the pyramid, the sky grew dark, and a storm began to brew for the first time in this desert in 10 years. The lightning cracked across the sky, so bright that it penetrated the walls of the pyramid and illuminate the two warriors.

With that, they charged each other, their swords clashing together, sparks flying off from the metal striking each other. Geno twisted his sword from the sharp grip, sliding the edge down Anubus' blade and then brought it down hard, Anubus barely able to dodge the attack.

They both leapt back, and circled the other, waiting to see who would make the second attack. Already, Anubus could see this wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. He was use to mages and priests; not immortal Medji warriors. Mages were easy to take out. You simply hit them, and they were out. But this Medji....he knew how to stop an attack without magic, meaning that all of Anubus' counter spells were useless against Kappa Neo.

Geno smiled, and planted one of his heels in the earth, and spun. His sword glowed, and as he finished the arc, a wave of energy, the same that had destroyed Anubus' troops, crashed into the being before him. He braces his shield as the energy slowly pushed him back, trying to drive him into the wall. He knew that if he let it hit him, it would send him flying, weakening him enough to allow Geno to perform a finishing move that would surely end the match and Anubus' life.

He grunted, and with a final heave, managed to break the spell. He smiled, watching Geno carefully. "Is that all you can do?" He spin his blade. "Seriously, is that all you can manage? A few spells? For a moment I believed you were going to be a true opponent, but now, I see that you will be nothing more then another human that I must send to the grave.

Geno grinned. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I have yet to play, so I suggest you shut up and watch, because you might learn something."

He then took off with a start, racing at Anubus, his sword raised. Just as Anubus brought his shied up to block the incoming attack, Geno stopped his sword arm in mid-swing and with his left hand, brought his shield into Anubus' side, cracking it against the side and cracking bone.

The man bellowed, kicking Geno away. The Medji tumbled and took up a rolling stance, crotched and balanced on the balls of his feet. Anubus glared at him, and then spun his sword, approaching him. Geno waited, and then struck out, his sword spinning up to strike Anubus' head, only to catch the shield the man held. The sword collided with the shield, shaking Geno's arm and allowing Anubus to strike Geno in the gut with his knee. Geno doubled over and Anubus struck down on the back of his neck with the hilt of his weapon. Geno groaned, and then did a leg sweep to knock the warrior down as he set up for his next move.

Geno stood up and looked down at Anubus. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up and then began to swing at Anubus. Likely, Anubus had enough sense to raise his shield, and Geno began to hammer on the metal blocking him from his opponent's flesh. backing him into a corner of the pyramid. Anubus tried to push back, but every time he raised his sword, Geno would shove him with his shield, causing him to crumple and allowing the Medji to continue.

Geno finally got tired of this, and brought his sword straight at Anubus' heart. Anubus, by purely luck, managed to move just out of the way. He then pivoted, slamming his shied into Geno's shoulder, causing him to drop his own shield down from his grip and create an opening.

Anubus then took his chance and began to back Geno, swing away at his limbs. Geno had to use only his sword to defend himself trying to dodge both the sword and the shield that wanted to take out his head. Finally, they returned to the center of the Pyramid and panted, trying to catch their breath.

"You can't win." Anubus said, staring down at Geno. "I am more powerful then you can image! I survived the torture of the tomb for 5000 years, nothing can hurt me!"

Geno snorted. "I have fought more then any other being. I was there when Greece fell, when Egypt was lost. I was there the day the Romans brought about the new age and helped burn their cities. I fought with kings and knights, with peasants and magicians. I have fought in the Appalachian mountains and stormed the beaches at Normandy. And in the last 5000 years, all of that taught me only one thing: What Geno wants, Geno gets!"

With that, he withdrew his other sword, and began to spin them around rapidly, moving towards Anubus. He tried to block, but Geno caught him, and brought one sword crashing against his shield with the other snuck him in the side, drawing blood. Anubus screamed, and punched him in the face, breaking Geno's nose in the processes, causing Geno to have t move away, clutching his wound, screaming in pain as his blood poured onto his hands.

"So, the great Kappa Neo does bleed!" Anubus shouted as he stood up, holding his side. The smile that ad grown on his face faded as Geno let go of the mutilated flesh and twisted his neck, his nose slowly repairing itself. After a few seconds, it appeared as if no damage had bee done. "You're....you're not human!"

Geno smiled. "I live 5000 years, and that little trick finally teaches you all that I am not what I seem?" He gave a slight shrugs. Then brought his swords back up into position. "No man that walks this earth can defeat me."

"Luckily, I am not a man..."

Anubus frowned. "We both know we can not decide this by the strength of our blades. This battle will be decided by our skills with our KAs!"

With that, the millennium item around Anubus' neck began to glow, the eye shining brightly. A mist formed on the field, and from it peered two eyes. Geno lowered his swords and watched as two figures emerged beside Anubus.


	4. Part 4

One was a bipedal lion, with a body of a muscle, tall man and the head of a blonde haired lion; it's skin a creamy brown. It's muscles rippled as it walked towards Geno, eyeing him up carefully. It wore armor around its hide with long spikes coming from the outfit, matching the wicked claws on its hand. The creature and snapped it's jaws at him and flexed it's massive muscles, staring at Geno through it's glowing orange eyes.

The other was a feline...most likely a lion as well, with a red haired female head on its powerful shoulders. The skin and fur of the body was dark gray. Around it's neck was collar, a broken chain dangling from a loop. Another restraint had been broken by her right foreleg. Upon it's back were two stunned wings, yellow feathers coming out of the gray skin and bone. The creature smiled at him as it made it's way towards him.

"Allow me to introduce my pets: Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia." The two monsters roared at him, and divided, beginning to circle and stake Geno. He lowered his stance and his shield flew to him as he sheathed his left sword. He grabbed it, and then watched them as they readied for the act: their muscles flexing, their bodies compacting, their claws extending, their jaws opening and closing slowly...they were going to dive on him and tear him to shreds.

"And now Kappa Neo.....you will die."

Geno merely nodded. "It would appear so."

And with that, he lowered his sword and shield, closing his eyes. The Sphinxes looked at Anubus, wondering if this was a trick and if they should stop the attack and regrouped. Anubus either didn't see a trap or didn't care, for he took his finger and drew it across his throat. The creatures nodded and Sphinx Teleia made the first move, leaping at Geno. He merely smiled as his millennium dagger glowed, the symbol of the millennium items, a golden eye, appeared upon his head

"Now."

Anubus watched as a blur of orange and black flew past him, crashing into Teleia. There was a roar, and the feline let out a yelp, leaping away as the monster circled around Geno, who, holding out his hand, gave it a stroke behind it's ears. The creature let out a growl and stared out at Anubus from its pale yellow eyes. Teleia let out a pained roar: the creature had drawn blood.

Anubus looked over the creature carefully. The creature was roughly 3 and a half to 4 feet tall at it's head, and over 10 feet long from head to toe, moving like a tiger or a lion. But it wasn't a mammal...it was a reptile. It had a leathery hid, orange in color with black and yellow strips running down its back and black spots around its spine. It had a thick tail and five long toes and each foot. Its body of long, but was most startling was it's head. It was pure black, with two blue slashes around the pale yellow eyes. It had two long teeth on each side of its jaw, and when it roared, it exposed a long purple tongue.

Geno smiled as the creature lowers down and allowed him to sit just bellow its shoulders. "May I present the Beast of the Marauder, one of the deadliest dragons that ever lived." Geno patted the dragon's back. "Let us show them how it is done."

HE drew his swords, and the creature raced forward, giving chase after Andro Sphinx. The monster took of in a spirit, and leapt onto the wall of the pyramid, climbing up it to avoid the vice like grip of the dragon's jaws. Geno smiled and waved his finger.

"Naughty kitty. I will have to get you down. Beast of the Marauder: Fury Blast!"

The dragon opened its jaw wide, and sound crackled as a black and orange ball of swirling energy formed in the dragon's mouth. It let it fly, just under the Sphinx. The explosion drove it up, the rush of energy causing the mammal monster to drive up and into the slanted wall, Andro losing its grip. He frantically tried to keep his grip, but the hit had been too much, and it fell, right at the open jaws of the Beast.

Just as it fell, Teleia dove at Geno, claws raised, trying to take out the Medji. He twisted around and taking his swords into an x block, managed to nock it away. However, the force of the hit caused Geno to force his mount to take off in order to prevent them from slamming the wall. Andro hit the ground with a thud, and as Teleia went towards him, the Beast of the Marauder leapt at her.

"RRAAAAARRRRR!"

Sphinx Teleia let out a howl as the dragon crushed her leg in its grip. She tried to free herself, but the dragon puller her back, and put down more pressure, causing the screams to grow louder.

Andro Sphinx lumbered up to Geno, and the two traded blows, Geno barely able to hold on. The Sphinx hit him with its fists, while Geno slashed out with his blades, blood from the mystical monster splashing onto the Pyramid of Light's floor, staining it a dark crimson.

Finally, Andro managed to strike Geno with one of its Knee spikes, causing the Medji to scream in agony as the steel entered his gut, tearing up his intestines to shreds. The Beast of the Marauder let go of Teleia, and raced to the other side of the Pyramid, the well being of its master all that came in its head. It ignored its original prey, and only cared to make sure Geno was safe.

It glared at Anubus as it let Geno down, and nudge him with his snout, licking his face softly. Geno let out a groan then screamed as his skin stitched itself up, his intestines joining back up together and his muscles merging back into a solid group. He screams were joined with that of the injured Sphinxes' roars.

Anubus put an arm around each of his creature's necks as they bellowed in pain. "For this...you will pay." His hands glowed, and then, with a blast of energy, the Sphinxes shattered.

Geno frowned as he sat up. "That wasn't nic..." he watched as, from the floor, the two Sphinxes rose up, and began to twirl around each other, and moved closer to each other, joining together, their bodies glowing brightly beneath the Pyramid of Light's glare. "....this isn't going to end well, is it?"

The two creatures roared, and with a blast of light, were gone replaced by an even deadlier creature. The top half of the creature had the body of Andro Sphinx, except it's muscles were larger and restraints were around it's waist and wrists. It licked its lips and stopped one of its feet. The bottom of the monster was that of Sphinx Teleia, longer, stronger and with longer wings. The monster towered over Geno and Anubus at nearly 30 feet, taking up a 1/4th of the pyramid.

Geno looked down, and with a nod, sent the dragon back to its card, the Beast of the marauder roaring in protest. Geno readied his shield and sword, leaping out of the way as it slammed a foot down right were he had been standing. He rolled under it, and took of in a spirit, trying to make sure he didn't end up at the bottom of the massive paw. He slashed out, striking an ankle and causing the monster to scream.

"Come on, a bigger version of the creatures I beat? This is just sad!" He grinned, and ran between the front legs, striking out. However, the creature was ready, and reaching down, grabbed hold of him and lifting him up to it's face. It grinned at him, fangs bared. It was begging to swallow him whole, but Anubus held it off.

"You were saying?" Anubus said. "Meet Theinen the Great Sphinx, my most powerful creature. Not even your inner strength will save you from this restraint. And this time, all of your little magical lights won't prevent me from taking your powers and becoming all powerful!"

Geno found that Anubus was telling the truth. As much as he tried, he found it impossible to escape the Sphinx's hold. It lowered him to Anubus, who placed his hand upon Geno's forehead. Geno tried to pull away, but found her couldn't and began to feel his energy drawn out of his body. Anubus laughed, feeding off the energy, his body increasing in size and strength. Geno closed his eyes, feeling weak.

BOOM

Geno opened his eyes to see Anubus look around, the sides of the pyramid shaking. He mystical warrior had a look of shock, and then turned to try and hurry up the process of absorbing Geno's strength.

BOOM

Cracks formed along the wall, and they could now see a large form attacking the surface of the pyramid. Anubus looked around, terrified, and then focused on speeding the process along, even though the entire structure was falling apart.

What could be causing this? Anubus' mind screamed. Kappa Neo couldn't have summoned another Ka....he is too weak. And none of those pitiful gravekeepers could have summoned something to break his spell. This is impossible....unless... Anubus paled. Unless a Ka summoned itself forth

BOOM

The walls shattered, all of them blinded by the light that escaped all around them. Geno felt something prying Theinen's fingers apart and allowing him to breath easier. The Sphinx bellowed, and Geno felt the link Anubus had formed break, and his powers began to refill and regenerate. He took a deep breath, filling his powers fill him with energy, then realized he was no longer in the Sphinx's hand, but on someone else's. he looked up to find a massive eye staring at him.

"Shima?"

He looked up at the face of his wife staring down at him, then looked behind her to the empty pedestal where her statue had stood. He looked up at her, making sure this wasn't all a dream, and She nodded, and then set him down on a dune. She turned, and took out her whip, cracking it in the air.

"No one messes with my husband."

Theinen let out a roar and lunged at her, and Shima leapt out of the way, and as she landed, the earth shook. The Sphinx roared and doe at her, and Shima reached out, grabbing it by the jaws and keeping it from biting down. She grunted, and tossed it down with ease. She smiled and gave it a kick, only to end up with he boot in it's toothy maw. She screamed and beat it back with her fists.

The gravekeepers ran to Geno and looked at him, completely in shock as Shima grabbed Theinen by the tail and dragged it over a dune. "She...she just came alive! The statue began to pulse and crack...and then it became flesh, looked around, and then asked us where you were. We pointed at the pyramid, and she simply walked up to the it and broke it...."

Geno smiled as Shima threw her whip around Theinen's neck and tightened it. "That's my girl." He paused. "She must have been summoned and used the statue as a bit of an avatar." He looked around and spotted Anubus watching the battle. "excuse me, I have some business to deal with.."


	5. Part 5

Geno took off into a run, barely missing Shima's boots and Theinen's paws as the slammed into the sand, kicking up sandstorms and creating massive gaps. He dove out of the way as Shima landed on her backside from a side arm from Theinen. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly, dusting her skirt off.

"Sorry love." She said loudly, causing Geno to cover his ears. She bit her lip and whispered. "Sorry again...not use to this size and all..."

Geno chuckled and shrugged. "If it weren't for you choosing to use your statue as an avatar, I would be dead. So, no reason to feel bad. Now, go back in there and destroy that monster."

Shima smiled and kicked Theinen in the face as it went in to bite her ankle She blew Geno a kiss, and returned to battle, striking out at Theinen with her whip. Geno finally managed to come at Anubus, and attack him, slashing at him and driving him back up another dune.

Anubus struck back with his own sword, and the two battled upon the sands, dwarfed by the two 30 foot monsters that were doing battle near them, the sounds of the fight rattling in their ears. They had to leap out of the way and avoid their own monsters, who were so into the fight that they had forgotten that their little masters were below.

"You can't win Kappa Neo!" Anubus shouted, slashing down at the Medji, just missing his left arm. Geno flipped, and knocked his shield right into Anubus' face. He bellowed, and Geno did a leg sweep, bringing him to the ground, his sword at Anubus' throat.

"Call off your Sphinx!" Geno said with a hiss, pressing the blade to Anubus' throat. The warrior nodded, and with that, Theinen faded. Geno nodded, but kept the blade against Anubus' throat. Shima nodded and sat down near her oasis.

"What are you waiting for?" Anubus said. "I don't fear death, so kill me and be done with it!"

Geno smiled. "First off, with my dagger, I could easily do things worse then death. Second..." He removed the blade from under Anubus' jaw. "I think we can come up with something that will work out for both of us then me sending you to the underworld in little pieces."

Anubus looked at him, a mixture of surprise and suspicion upon his dark face. He rubbed his neck and licked his lips. "What would that "something" be?"

Geno grinned as he took out his dagger and began to spin it in his palm. "The two of us may be enemies on the field, but we do have on common hatred."

"The Pharaoh Atemu." Anubus said slowly. "Why would you hate him?"

Geno chuckled. "Better." He grabbed Anubus' shoulder and waves his hand over the landscape. "Imagine it: a few years after your little attempt for power and after a certain thief named Bakura trying the same, the Pharaoh, despite what these sniveling gravekeepers would tell you, is still alive and even married to his queen, Kaikou."

Geno smiled and pulled away, throwing his cape around his body. "And then, form the desert...comes me. I have fought 20 long years, and return to find that my wife is dead..." Geno looked at Shima as she gave a nod. "...and my daughter, who has no memory of me, is married to the son of the man that banished me."

"Atemu's father."

Geno nodded. "Correct. Well, when our good pharaoh learns of the connection between me and his wife, he decides to seal her soul in the Millennium Heart her wedding present."

Anubus watched as Geno tightened the grip on his dagger and paced. "You killed the priests, didn't you?" He smiled as Geno nodded.

"All but 1: Priest Set. HE survived my wrath. Every other priest was gutted before they knew what hit them. I felt their blood, and would have felt the blood of the pharaoh...had he not cheap shot me." He paused and spit in the sand. "He exiled me, and I go to Greece with the help of the goddess Nephthys. There, I get an army, and lay waste to the city Onimod....and in the sands, battle the pharaoh."

Anubus nodded. "You won, didn't you?"

"Yes." Geno said. "Yes.....I forced him to seal the gate, sending back the army I had gotten from the gods, and sealed his soul in his millennium item."

At this, Anubus' jaw hug slack. "That means he could...."

"Not could....is." Geno smiled. "He is alive Anubus, alive and well. And I think it's time we took him out."

"We?"

Geno nodded, and turned pointing at Anubus. "there are two paths we can take in this. We could fight again and again and again till one of us is dead and the other is ready to be toppled by the pharaoh....or...if we were to join together, share our plans with on another....we could destroy the pharaoh and make this world ours."

Anubus smiled and stood up. "And what exactly would the plan be?"

Geno stroked his chin. "The world knows who I am.....so I can't face the pharaoh...I want you to kill him, and in return, I will give you all of Egypt except for my oasis to rule. We will split the rest of the world up later, but you will have Egypt."

Anubus began to think. He knew right now that Geno could have killed him just now, as well as kill him at the moment, due to Anubus' now weaken state. Yet...if he could absorb the power of the pharaoh...he could destroy Kappa Neo and be able to rule this pitiful planet by himself.

"What shall I do?" Anubus said.

Geno smiled. "You are to go to Japan. There, you must seek out Pharaoh, and imprison him however you want. I suggest you search for another powerful duelist, and have them help you." Geno frowned. "But only the pharaoh. IF I find out you killed anyone else, I will leave your organs burning in the sands." Geno then took his dagger, and with a swipe, opened a rift in space. Geno held out his hand, and grasped Anubus by the wrist. "To the death of the pharaoh."

Anubus nodded. "He shall be wiped from this planet, and with his death....will come our rule."

Geno opened a dimensional rift with his dagger and released Anubus. "Now....go!" Anubus nodded, and leapt through the hole. Geno smiled as it closed, only to be sent flying. "What the?"

"How dare you!"

Geno rolled, avoiding a blast of energy. "Hello to you too Shadi."

Shadi frowned and held up the Millennium Scale. "I have allowed you to infer in the course of events long enough! You have risked all our lives, and for that, you must be punished!" The scales began to glow brightly as Shadi walked towards him. "You betrayed us one, never again will you commit that act!"

Geno whipped out his Millennium Dagger, the edges glowing. "Don't do this Shadi! You know as well as I that mine was the first item ever made, and as such, can counter the power of all the others!"

Shadi braced himself. "I do not care, I will not stand while you and Anubus take world."

Geno smiled. "You are a fool Shadi...a fool." When his opponent gave him a blank look, Geno sheathed his dagger. "it is a trap you morons!"

Shadi lowers his item. "What?"

"A trap! I have set Anubus up, so that he will die in a way to insure that he will have a hard time returning."

"I...I don't understand."

Geno held out his hand, and Shadi saw a star glowing on his palm. "When I shook his hand, I marked him with a spell. When he has absorbed too much of the Pharaoh's power, the spell will activate and prevent him from winning the match. And when the time is right..." Geno's dagger flashed. "..what was the prophecy of Anubus? 'The Eye shall be blinded by the dagger of truth?'"

Shaid was in shock. Geno held in his hand the weapon that could easily destroy Anubus."But...why could you not kill him?" Geno crossed his arms, and Shadi frowned. "You know something....something is going to happen....and you want the Pharaoh weakened...."

Geno nodded. "I may appear to not know about anything past my own nose, but my eyes see far. I have eaten with angels and chatted with gods...and all of this gave me knowledge that you will never understand. Soon, the Pharaoh and his friends will face new terrors. This attack will weaken them, leaving them more ready to be emotionally scarred. And when they are finally wary from their travels and wish only to lay in their soft beds and sleep off the pain...that is when I will strike out and claim my vengeance."

Shadi paled. "I must warn the Pharaoh....I can't allow you to do such a thing...."

Shadi tried to move, but Geno held him fast, his dagger glowing. He shook his head, as if he were scolding a child. "You will do no such thing. You may go to him and warn him about Anubus, but mention me, and I will destroy Egypt." His eyes flashed. "And don't think I am lying. I will burn you, your family and your home to ashes." He leaned in close. "my days as the clown and your days as the mysterious guide are over. My time is fast approaching, and you will not, you can not stop it!"

Shadi frowned. "You will pay for your sins one day Kappa Neo. And I hope I am there to see it."

"Oh, I will pay, but you won't be there." Geno turned, and gave the gravekeepers a look. "Now...get out of here and allow me some peace, or I will forget my promise of non-aggression against your people." Shadi nodded, but wasn't happy as he was freed and moved the gravekeepers away and headed back to their dwellings through the mystical portal he created.

"We will meet again Kappa Neo."

Geno nodded. "I am sure of it Shadi....I am sure of it." He walked up to the towering form of Shima, and chuckled as she looked down at him and strokes his back with her long finger "You can come down now.....unless you get a kick out of being bigger then me."

Shima laughed, easing her husband's heart and shrank in size till she was only 6 feet tall. Geno took her in his arms and kissed her nose. "You did well today." He looked around. "I though they would never leave. I swear, every time I think we are going to get some alone time, they interrupt us!

She smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "We should just forget about them. I mean, you could kill them with ease, so it's not like that's a problem." She took a breath and let it out slowly. Geno stroked her cheek and lifts her chin up.

"Something wrong?"

"I....I just hate this! I mean, I am here...yet I'm not!" She turned away. "I want you to be with me...on the other side."

Geno lifts her up, and she smiled, wrapping her long legs around him. "It won't be long now. Things are in motion....and I doubt I am long for this world now." He smiled. "I merely have to tie up the lose ends, insure that our daughter and my son are ok, ....and you and I will finally be together." He sighed. "I wish I didn't have to leave them."

Shima kissed his forehead. "Listen....it will be ok. No more games, no more wars, no more men keeping us apart." She held him close as he sat down on the pedestal. "And one day...our daughter and your son will be with us...and our family will be complete." She smiled once more, and nuzzled his neck.

"And to think...our freedom starts with Anubus." Geno said quietly, staring into her beautiful eyes.

Shima nodded, and taking her chin, kissed her softly.

Note: (Do not read if you don't want spoilers)

From this, we all know how the story ends. Anubus does manage to almost kill the pharaoh, but when he argues with Seto, he knocks him out. This was in violation of Geno's rules, and as such, Geno sent his dagger to Yugi to use to defeat Anubus. Afterwards, Geno reclaimed his weapon and 6 months later, after th KC Grand Prix....well...that's where my story begins.


End file.
